Un oranger, sur le sol irlandais
by Lablanche11
Summary: Un souvenir d'il ya 11 ans. Ce qu'il en reste ? Une chanson. La nôtre.


Bonjour,

Bienvenue dans mon premier OS et surtout mon premier drame. Son écriture est venue d'elle même, je n'ai jamais eu autant de facilité à écrire une fiction. Elle est courte, mais son but n'est pas d'écrire une histoire mais plus de faire passer une émotion. Laquelle ? Je ne vous dis pas. A vous de deviner.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

**Titre :** Une oranger, sur le sol irlandais…

**Résumé :** Un souvenir d'il ya 11 ans. Ce qu'il en reste ? Une chanson. La nôtre.

**Disclaimer : **Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Rating :** M

**Praring : **HPDM

OoOoOo

Mes années chez les Dursley furent sûrement les pires de ma vie. Je n'étais rien. Je ne connaissais rien d'autre que l'inutilité de mon existence. Chaque minute passée au Privet Drive me montrait mon infériorité face à ces personnes qui se prétendaient être ma famille. Chaque instant n'était qu'une opportunité de plus pour me rabaisser, pour m'humilier. A trois, ils y arrivaient très bien. Dans mon placard, j'avais honte. « Si on me traitait ainsi, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? » voilà ce que je pensais avant que je ne le rencontre. Ils avaient réussi à me faire douter de moi. Je ne voyais le monde que par ce qu'ils voulaient bien montrer et ils avaient raison. J'étais petit, maigre, inutile. Je n'étais bon qu'à les servir. Et encore, je reçus nombre de fois des corrections parce que mon corps chétif ne me permettait pas de bien les servir. Malgré tout cela, ils aimaient bien sauvegarder les apparences et m'emmenaient toujours avec eux. Ce fut grâce à cela que je le rencontrai à mes six ans. Leur fils, mon cousin, mon bourreau, voulut à tout prix aller au zoo ce jour là. Je me joignis à cette sortie, ils ne me faisaient pas assez confiance pour me laisser seul dans leur maison. Avant de monter dans la voiture, je fus prévenu que le moindre dérapage de mon comportement équivaudrait à un enfermement d'un mois dans mon placard. Ce fut donc tremblant de tous mes membres que je montais à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté de leur fils. Le trajet fut long et difficile. Mon cousin s'amusait à tester mes réflexes à éviter ses coups. Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination à mon plus grand soulagement. A peine rentrés dans le zoo, le fils de ma famille adoptive courut dans tous les sens pour voir les animaux. De mon côté, je restai sagement à côté de mon oncle. Alors que ma tante et son mari essayaient de ralentir leur fils, je le vis. Un petit blond de mon âge, assis tout seul dans un coin. Il me vit lui aussi et m'adressa un sourire gentil. Ebloui par ce geste tendre, je me dirigeai vers lui. Quand il vit que je le rejoignais, son sourire s'agrandit. Une fois à sa hauteur, il me prit la main et m'emmena dans un coin plus en retrait. Sa main était d'une douceur incomparable. Quand nous fûmes tous les deux assis à l'abri des regards, il essaya de la reprendre mais je la retins. Je voulais la garder dans la mienne encore quelques instants, juste un petit moment. Le petit blond s'en étonna mais me la laissa. Je me mis alors à caresser sa magnifique petite main des deux miennes. Je finis par murmurer :

- Tu as une main magnifique.

Un air supérieur s'afficha alors sur son visage parfait et ses yeux gris se remplirent de fierté. Il me sourit et répondit sur le même ton.

- Tu es mignon toi aussi.

Je le regardai étonné. C'était le premier compliment que je recevais. Sa main libre me caressa doucement les cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient tellement longs qu'ils me cachaient une partie des yeux. Cette belle main les libera et ses yeux gris se plongèrent dans mes émeraudes. Il s'exclama alors d'une petite voix :

- Oh ! Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi verts ! Tu en as de la chance.

- Tu… Tu es la première personne à me complimenter, répondis-je timidement.

Ses gracieux sourcils se froncèrent.

- Vraiment ? Mais ta famille…?

- Ma famille ne m'aime pas, je suis inutile…

Un éclat de colère assombrit ses orbes grises.

- Mais non, il ne faut pas dire ça ! Tu es très mignon, je te le promets.

- Vraiment ?

- Dis, tu veux que je t'apprenne une chanson ? Comme ça quand tu te sentiras trop triste tu te la chanteras et tu sauras que tu as de l'importance, au moins à mes yeux…

- Je veux bien…

Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres. J'avais de l'importance à ses yeux ? Il se rapprocha ensuite de moi, ses lèvres se collèrent à mon oreille et il commença à chantonner :

_Un oranger, sur le sol irlandais_

_Jamais on ne le verra_

_Un oranger, sur le sol irlandais_

_Jamais on ne le verra._

_Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?_

_Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?_

_Quand tu es dans mes bras._

_Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?_

_Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?_

_Quand tu es dans mes bras._

_Un oranger, sur le sol irlandais..._

Sa douce voix m'arrivait et m'enchantait. Bientôt, je me joignis à lui et ma voix se mêla à la sienne. Je me laissai aller contre lui et ses petits bras se refermèrent sur mon corps. Je ne m'étais jamais senti bien. J'en oubliais tout. Les Dursley, ma vie dans mon placard, tout avait disparu pour laisser place au petit corps qui me serrai contre lui et cette douce voix qui me chantonnait à l'oreille.

Mais l'instant fut coupé. Le blond se redressa et s'arrêta de chanter.

- Mes parents m'attendent, me dit-il en désignant un couple de grands blonds. Déjà que j'ai dû négocier pour venir…

- Je comprends, chuchotai-je.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi, tendre. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux, m'embrassa sur la joue et me murmura une dernière fois :

- N'oublie pas ma chanson, petit brun.

- Promis, souris-je.

Je le regardai s'en aller, nostalgique. Il me manquait déjà.

Je rejoignis ma famille et le père Dursley me gronda plus fort que jamais. Mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je n'entendais que la voix de mon petit blond : « _Un oranger sur le sol irlandais… »._

**11 ans plus tard :**

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de mon petit blond et de sa chanson. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage aujourd'hui mais sa douce voix résonne encore dans mes oreilles. Suite à cette promenade au zoo, mes instants de solitude furent moins difficiles dans mon placard. Je me chantais la chanson, comme il me l'avait conseillé, et je le sentais alors, tout contre moi.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Voldemort multiplie ses attaques. Je m'entraine toujours avec Dumbledore pour devenir plus fort et affronter le mage noir comme l'a prédit la prophétie. Cette confrontation m'effraie. Je n'arrive quasiment plus à dormir la nuit. Ron et Hermione voient bien mon état mais ne savent pas quoi faire. Il n'y a rien à faire, juste à attendre l'échéance.

Le soir arrive. La nuit commence. Le sommeil n'arrive pas. Je me tourne dans mon lit, la peur me nouant le ventre. Je n'en peux plus. Je me lève et quitte la tour des gryffondors. Je suis sous ma cape d'invisibilité et je marche dans le noir. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je m'en fiche. Seul compte le silence. Mais une voix s'élève. Une douce musique. Je tends l'oreille. La personne s'approche. Je me colle au mur et écoute. C'est impossible… Cet air ! Je le reconnais, c'est la chanson du petit blond. Je me tourne vers la source du bruit et au bout du couloir apparaît un blond chantonnant doucement. C'est Malfoy. Mon petit blond c'est Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi je ne suis pas choqué ? Je le regarde passer à côté de moi, sa baguette éclairant son visage. Celui du petit blond rencontré au zoo se superpose à celui du serpentard et je retrouve ses traits parfaits, ses sourcils délicats, ses yeux gris… Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je sais alors que je l'ai toujours su. Ca a toujours été lui. Inconsciemment, je le suis, ne voulant pas m'éloigner de cette magnifique voix chantant notre chanson. Je ne peux cependant pas le rejoindre dans sa salle commune et le laisse à l'entrée de celle-ci. Il s'est arrêté de chanter avant d'entrer. Une larme coule sur ma joue quand la musique s'éteint. Je veux l'entendre encore. Tel un automate, je rejoins mon lit et m'endors sans difficulté, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je rêve de ses douces mains et de son corps contre le mien. Les détails de cet après-midi me reviennent un à un. Le lendemain matin, un éclat à regagné mes yeux et je vois le soulagement dans ceux de mes meilleurs amis. Ils sont heureux pour moi même si ils n'en connaissent pas la raison. Je leur en suis reconnaissant.

En soirée, je me rends à mon entrainement de quidditch. Voler est la seule chose qui me fait encore plaisir. Les serpentards sont venus aussi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer mon blond sur son balai. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais vu sa beauté, sa grâce ? Un désir s'empare de mon corps et je m'efforce de le repousser. Il ne mènera à rien. Les autres ont quitté le terrain. Je suis resté pour voler un peu plus, profiter encore pendant que je le peux. Mais le ciel s'assombrit. Je dois rentrer. Je me dirige vers les douches communes. Quelqu'un y est encore, j'entends l'eau couler. Je commence à me déshabiller. La personne quitte ensuite les douches communes et s'arrête en me voyant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter ?

- Je…

Je suis dans les vestiaires serpentards. Mon inattention est vraiment à son comble aujourd'hui. Je regarde l'autre, mon blond.

- Je me suis trompé, désolé.

Mon regard s'attarde sur son corps. Il ne porte qu'une serviette. L'eau ruisselle sur son anatomie parfaite. Une goutte d'eau sur son poitrail glisse lentement et je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre des yeux. Elle se déplace lentement et évite son nombril de peu. Elle arrive finalement à la serviette et s'y introduit. Je m'imagine déjà ce qu'il y a en dessous. Le désir revient et m'embrase. Une respiration haletante interrompt cependant mon inspection. Je relève le regard et tombe sur celui brûlant de Malfoy. Il admire lui aussi mon torse. Je remarque alors que je suis à moitié nu. Je plonge dans ses orbes grises et à mon tour, je halète. J'ai chaud. Oh mon dieu, je veux plus. Je le veux contre moi. Tout de suite. Mes souhaits sont alors exaucés vu qu'il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse comme un fou. Je lui rends son baiser, sa folie m'atteignant. Notre étreinte est violente. Le désir et la passion gouvernent nos corps. Ses mains parcourent mon torse et je retrouve leur douceur. Je fais de même et le caresse. Bientôt mon pantalon est arraché et mon caleçon aussi. Nu, je suis plaqué contre le banc. Allongé sous lui, je le laisse m'embrasser, me caresser, me lécher. Tout mon corps subit ses assauts et je gémis comme jamais. Sa langue arrive finalement au niveau de mon membre érigé. Elle le cajole, le caresse, le titille et finalement l'englobe. Un cri de plaisir s'échappe alors de mes lèvres. Ce n'est cependant pas encore suffisant. Draco pense de même puisqu'il se relève, enlève sa serviette et s'empale sur moi. Il rejette alors la tête en arrière et se cambre sous les sensations. De mon côté, je ne suis aussi que plaisir, son étroitesse nous réunissant. Je l'admire ensuite se mouvoir au dessus de moi. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa bouche entrouverte, son torse humide et ses hanches bougent au rythme de nos cris. Mes mains se joignent ensuite à la partie. Je prends sa virilité en main et la caresse au même tempo. Ses yeux s'ouvrent alors et il me regarde. Dans son regard, je peux voir un kaléidoscope d'émotions. Il est à la fois en pleine extase, heureux, mais aussi gêné et honteux de ses actes. Je sens alors que ce ne sera qu'une étreinte brève sans lendemain. Le coup d'une folie répondant à une impulsion plus forte que tout. Je ressens alors un élan de tristesse mais celui-ci est très fugace car je ne réfléchis bientôt plus à rien. Le plaisir est trop grand. Nous finissons par jouir dans un grand cri. Nos deux prénoms résonnent dans le vestiaire et son corps retombe sur le mien. Je l'entoure de mes bras, profitant de son inattention pour le serrer contre moi. Mais trop tôt il se dégage et s'éloigne de moi. Il se rhabille en vitesse et je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il est déjà à la porte. Je me reprends alors et dit soudain :

- Draco !

Sa main s'arrête sur la poignée mais il ne se retourne pas. Je glisse alors :

- Je n'ai pas oublié ta chanson.

Il se retourne enfin vers moi, étonné, puis un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux. Il recule, choqué, et s'enfuit en courant. Je me laisse alors retomber sur le banc, nu, sale et suintant de nos ébats. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger. Je veux garder cet instant précieux dans ma tête pour ne pas l'oublier et le chérir. Je finis par me relever et prendre ma douche. Ce soir là lorsque je me couche, je tombe de sommeil de suite.

La bataille finale est arrivée. Le moment fatidique aussi. J'ai peur. Voldemort est là. Autour de moi la bataille est sanglante, les morts tombent à une vitesse folle, dans les deux camps. Je me bats du mieux que je peux. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ginny face à Draco. Mon amant la tue et je n'en suis pas triste. C'était lui que je voulais qui survive. Je croise son regard et nos yeux s'accrochent. Dans ses yeux, je vois son inquiétude. Se ferait-il du souci pour moi ? Mon attention est cependant détournée. Il est là, devant moi, mon ennemi. Le combat commence, sauvage. Je suis bientôt blessé. Je le suis plus chaque minute mais je n'abandonne pas, je n'en ai pas le droit, pour les autres. Pour mon blond. Je finis par porter le coup mortel. Voldemort tombe, meurt. Je m'effondre ensuite, à mon tour. Je sais que je suis blessé mortellement. Je vois alors Draco se précipiter vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'excuse. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Je chuchote donc :

- Chante la pour moi, une dernière fois…

Il comprend et embrasse tendrement mes lèvres. Sa main ma caresse les cheveux et doucement sa voix s'élève :

_Un oranger, sur le sol irlandais…_

OoOoOo

La chanson existe vraiment mais j'ai modifié les paroles pour la rendre plus simple. C'est une ballade irlandaise à la base.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt.


End file.
